warriorcatsuntoldtalesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Nightblaze1410/I Am Nightstar
''I Am Nightstar ''(This is a story because I'm'' just that awesome.)'' I am Nightstar, leader of RainClan. I used to belong to ThunderClan until my mate, Wisejaw, betrayed me, framing me for a crime I didn't commit. I was sent away, never to see my family again. Now, RainClan is my home, I can't understand how I lived without the four towering oaks of Fourtrees above my head every night. I thought I would never take another mate because of how much I'd suffered. That is, until met him. Stormtalon was perfect, his leopard-spotted pelt gleamed in the sun with every movement he made. He was friendly, never missing a chance to have a play-fight with anyone. When Stormtalon was near me, his eyes shone like the shiny things that twolegs leave. He was soon to become my mate. Darkpaw was perfect too. He was a rich brown, like the ground in New-leaf. Darkpaw was my pride and joy, the main reason I lived. I saw him as two things: My apprentice, and my kit. Darkpaw was driven out of ThunderClan with me as kit, seen as my partner in crime. I loved Stormtalon and Darkpaw more than anything in the world. Although I belong to RainClan, my heart still breaks every time my claws tear through my former friend's pelts, feeling cats who I grew up with clawing at my throat. But what has to be done, has to be done. I would slash every ThunderClan cat in the camp for RainClan. You know how some days are just stormy? How the rain seeps through your pelt and makes you feel like it's the middle of leaf-bare? That's how it was on the day that it all ended. Wavestrike, Stormtalon, Darkpaw and I made our way along our borders Even though it was miserable out, Darkpaw was jumping around like a kit. "We're on the edge of ThunderClan territory. Right Nightstar?" I smiled in spite of myself and nodded to him. "Do you think we'll run into a patrol?" He bounced around me excitedly. I'd grown used to his endless questions, although Wavestrike looked like she wanted someone to claw her ears off. I smiled, and twitched my whiskers. "I don't know." All of a sudden, Stormtalon froze and his nose began to twitch. "ThunderClan!" He yowled, his tail lashing. As if on cue, a patrol of five cats leaped out of the undergrowth. My heart almost stopped. Leading the patrol was the cat I'd hoped never to see again. Wisejaw just had to be the one hurtling toward me. The first claw came shooting out from behind me, scoring a deep cut in my flank. I hiss and blindly lashed out with a back kick, a feeling of satisfaction came when I felt it connect with something solid. I whirled around to see Wisejaw flying at me, my claw marks gleamed red on his face. His eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed again. He began circling me, slowly pushing me towards the walls of the treecut place. "So, Nightblaze. You've managed to survive Clanless?", "It's Night''star'' now." I hissed, baring my fangs at my former mate. He looked shocked for a second. "You're the leader of the new clan?!" He regained his composure. "Anyways, I'm mated with Brownfire now, so we've both changed." "What?" I was unable to keep the pain out of my thin meow. "Yes, the same Brownfire that I left you for." Wisejaw spat. The fire returned to my eyes as rage overcame the sadness. "So is it still the same?" I asked, "Would you still be more willing to drive out your mate rather than look bad in front of the Clan?" His paw shot out at me, but I evaded. "It would of looked bad for you to of left me for Brownfire, so you drove me out instead. Would you do the same to Brownfire? I think tha-" I stopped when I felt my back hit the stone wall. I was trapped. He smiled, but not a normal smile. It was cruel, twisted. His claws lashed out from under him, catching me on the forehead. It sliced three diagonal lines, sending blood into my left eye. My mouth filled with the sharp, metallic tang. Then, Wisejaw leaped on me, pinning me down. He gave me one more of his smiles and lifted his head, opening his mouth to show razor-sharp fangs that glinted in the sunlight. I closed my eyes and tensed, waiting for the death blow when a large shape hurled itself at him. I jumped up to see Stormtalon pinning him down. I nodded gratefully at him and spotted Wavestrike locked in battle with three other cats. "Hang on Wavestrike! I'm on my way!" I yelled, running past Wisejaw and Stormtalon. I ran up to her, giving one of her attackers a bite that sent him yowling into the forest. Wavestrike got the other one with a blow to the nose. The last one looked at me and Wavestrike, then ran into the bushes. I heard a pained yowl ring out from the other side of the clearing. "Darkpaw!" I yelled, there was no reply. Another warrior leaped out from the bushes and pushed Wavestrike to the ground. "Can you deal with him?" I asked her, "Just go help Darkpaw!" She shouted, battering her opponent's belly with strong hind paws. "Thanks!" I darted over to see Darkpaw lying on the ground, unconscious. His attacker was gone, meaning Darkpaw must have gotten in a few good strikes before going down. All of a sudden, a cat slammed into my side, sending me flying into the stone walls. I struggled to stand up, the breath knocked out of me. The effort was too much and I collapsed on the dusty ground. The most I could do was lift my head. Through the haze of pain, the form of Wisejaw slid in and out of focus. He bent down to deliver the killing bite, with me powerless to help. "NO!" I screeched, the call scraped my dry throat. "Darkpaw!" Stormtalon yowled, diving in front of my apprentice just as Wisejaw's fangs sank in. All I could do was stare in horror as my former mate's fangs pierced Stormtalon's neck. I opened my mouth to scream, but no sound came out. Stormtalon's eyes widened and then he collapsed, his powerful body going limp. A sudden jolt of power flooded through me, and I rushed at Wisejaw. His triumphant caterwaul was cut off by my bite to his neck. I felt as if all of StarClan was attacking with me. As soon as the light in his eyes died, I ran to Stormtalon. Darkpaw struggled to get up, but I hardly noticed. "...Stormtalon?" I whispered. "Stormtalon? Are you okay?" He didn't move. "You'll be fine..." My voice cracked. "You've got to be..." I touched my nose to Stormtalon's soft fur. I breathed in it's familiar scent and started to lick my the still cat gently. My heart broke when I didn't feel the rise and fall of his breathing. Still, I refused to give up hope. "Wake up Stormtalon." I whispered softly, "Please wake up..." Nothing. I threw back my head with a heart-breaking wail that echoed through the clearing. It was a sound of complete agony, sorrow, loss. The cry tore through Darkpaw and he crumpled to the ground as if he'd been slapped. The realization that his friend was dead hit him full in the face. Then, I crouched beside Stormtalon's cooling body with my head down, tears gathering in my dark blue eyes. I buried my face in his fur one last time before lifting him up to take him to camp. "We were so close... so close to being mates..." I whispered, as I'd done so many times in the last couple of days. They were spent in my den, grieving for Stormtalon. My conscience had grown twisted by rage and grief. In my twisted reality, I'd started to believe that Darkpaw was the one responsible for Stormtalon's death. I'd been plotting, scheming a way to get rid of him without being blamed by the Clan. In short, I'd lost my mind. I slid out of my den, blinking in the sunlight. "Darkpaw! You haven't been on a border patrol for a while, have you?" Darkpaw ran up seemingly delighted to have me back. I'd been holed up for days in my den, only coming out to eat or drink. "Let's go together!" He said happily, with out a single idea of what was about to happen. "Then lets go!" I said, padding out of the camp. I led him to the field south of our camp. There was always a battle there. When Darkpaw saw where we were headed, he stopped his ears folding back. "I thought you said it was dangerous there. You said never to go in there." He looked up at me. "Well I think you're ready." I said, Darkpaw perked up, the smile back on his face. "Then lets go!" As soon as we got there, a WindClan patrol tore out of the bushes straight at us. "You stay here! I'll go get help!" I yelled at him. He nodded, so eager to please his clan. Does he know that he has no chance? I thought, looking at the wave of WindClan warriors. I ran, pretending to go for help, but actually hid behind a tree as soon as I was out of his sight. I peeked out and watched all of it happen. Darkpaw fought like all of LionClan, with the intelligence of Tigerclan, he slashed ferociously with his claws. Backing up the whole time, leading them straight to the Thunderpath. He darted across with those WindClan mange-pelts running across the road in their eagerness to catch him. At least three of them got crushed under a monster's huge, black paws. He kept on leading them into different traps, and battling until he was torn and bloody... with only one WindClan cat left standing. I couldn't believe it. Darkpaw would have been legendary! My attention snapped back to the battle when Darkpaw collapsed from sheer exhaustion. The warrior lowered his head to give my apprentice the killing bite, just like so long ago. But this time, there was no one there to save him. The cat sank it's fangs into Darkpaw's neck and calmly padded away, licking the blood from it's paws. I stared at Darkpaw, lying on the ground, twitching feebly. "Nightstar!" He wailed, the effort making blood pour out of his neck wounds. All of a sudden, I no longer saw the cat responsible for my loved one's death. I saw my kit dying because of me. "Darkpaw!" I ran up to his side. I pressed my face into his blood-stained neck fur and he pressed his into mine. I covered him in soft, rhythmic licks, hoping to smooth his journey to StarClan. Finally, I fully understood the gravity of what I had done. Rain began to pour from the sky, washing away the blood pooling around Darkpaw. "I'm so, so sorry..." I whispered, my tears joining the water cascading around me. "Why?" He coughed, you didn't do any of this..." Blood tricked out of his mouth. "You were going to get help..." He looked at me, his green eyes still filled with admiration for me. That just made it feel even more wrong. He still admired and loved me, the cat who killed him. "I'm the one who should be sorry." I noticed the sky was stained red in the sunset. Red like Darkpaw's blood. "I was never the best apprentice I could be."When we went hunting, I ate the prey when you turned around." He looked away, ashamed. Then, he coughed again, more blood spilling out. "None of that matters now." I whispered, "I'm the one who led you-" He lifted his shaking tail to silence me. "I'm sorry I broke the warrior code. Do... do you still love me?" He asked, his mew cracking. "Yes, forever." I replied, tears in my eyes. I bent down and licked his pelt, washing away the grit and blood that the rain couldn't. I kept licking him, hoping this was all a dream. Then, I heard a long, low sigh and I knew that he'd gone to hunt with StarClan. I couldn't contain myself. A wail tore out of my throat. A wail that was a thousand times more heart-wrenching than when Stormtalon died. Finally, It ended. Leaving me hunched, defeated in the cascading rain. My head was down, the longer fur on my head concealing my eyes. "Darkpaw... I'm so, so sorry..." I whispered again, into the cold, unforgiving night. Even now, I still haven't learned to live with myself. But I have realized something. Even though I killed an innocent cat, I'm no Wisejaw. He was evil through and through. But I'll never be like Stormtalon either, ready to sacrifice myself for a cat I had almost no connection with. If I'm not perfect, and I'm not evil, I guess there's only one thing that I am and will ever be... I am Nightstar, leader of Rainclan. --Nightblaze1410, If you have to fail, fail epically. 21:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (This actually happened without all the talking. And yes, I did murder my apprentice/kit. Don't judge me! I was on a sugar rush! He never actually came with me out of ThunderClan either. Also, notice how it started, and ended wiht the same sentence. The sentence was also it's title. It was symbolic. Sorry it was so long!) Category:Blog posts